vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic)
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Super Sonic= |-|Hyper Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-A to Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Non-Physical Interaction (Can tag the Hyudoros and Boos with normal attacks), Indomitable Will, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Vehicular Mastery, Hammerspace, Acrobatics (Boasts incredible leaping capabilities and profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that let him avoid any incoming obstacles and attacks with precise and delicate movements. Is capable of running along vertical surfaces, ceilings, and even treading across water. His fighting style focuses on evasion and momentum-fueled strikes), Regeneration (Mid. Can survive being crushed flat), Natural Weaponry and Body Control (Can sharpen his spines and curl into a ball to perform his Spin Attacks, being capable of slashing through solid metal like tissue paper), Homing Attack, Surface Scaling (By running along walls and other structures), Water Walking (With his speed), Forcefield Negation (Sonic's Insta-Shield is capable of bypassing forcefields to hit his opponent) Speed Augmentation (With Boost and Super Peel Out), Momentum Manipulation (When performing the Drop Dash, Sonic stores up momentum before releasing it all in one instant to propel himself in a specific direction), Aura (While using his Boost technique, Sonic surrounds himself in a protective aura that allows him to barrel through enemies and obstacles with no repercussions), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Water, and Electricity varieties), Limited Spatial Manipulation (With their speed alone, Modern and Classic Sonic can “fix space” with their speed), Time Manipulation (Time Break, he can slow down time to a near stop), Transmutation (Can turn nearby enemies into Rings with Ring Time), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Enhanced Senses (With Trausure Scanner), Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes and Hercules Muscles), Flight (With Rocket Shoes), Underwater Breathing (Type 2 with the Aqua Shield), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Boost), Time Travel (With Time Stones), With Color Powers: Transformation, Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst and Black Bomb), Vibration Manipulation (With Blue Cube and Gray Quake), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning), Black Hole Creation and Gravity Manipulation (With Violet Void and Indigo Asteroid), Intangibility (With Violet Void), Deconstruction and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Surface Scaling (With Pink Spikes and Gray Quake), Absorption and Size Manipulation (With Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Flight and Levitation (With Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, and Violet Void), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations (Unaffected by the environment of space), Existence Erasure (Unaffected by the Time Eater erasing history and leaving everything as a colorless void, whereas everybody else had to be restored), Poisons and Chemical Products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble) |-|Super Sonic=All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), True Flight, Spaceflight, Afterimage Creation (Passive. Has a constant afterimage), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Resistance to Mind Manipulation |-|Hyper Sonic=All previous abilities are enhanced even further, Afterimage Creation (Enhanced from before, as he has several constant aferimages trailing him) and Light Manipulation (Can produce omnidirectional, blinding flashes of light that damage or destroy all enemies within range), Underwater Breathing (Type 2) (Can survive underwater indefinitely without needing to use air bubbles or Water Shield) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Defeated a weaponized Egg Mobile as well as Silver Sonic, both of which were powered by a Chaos Emerald, which can shift a continent and split the planet. Fought and defeated each of his rivals during Sonic the Fighters, each of whom were in possession of a Chaos Emerald) | Multi-Solar System level (Should be superior to the Final Egg Blaster) to Universe level+ (Stomped the Time Eater alongside his Modern counterpart. Brought down the Phantom King) | At least Universe level+ (Far superior to Super Sonic, who could destroy the Time Eater and Phantom King at his full power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Casually dodged lasers. Can move even faster with Boost, Color Powers, and the Super Peel Out) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than his base form. Should be comparable to Modern Super Sonic as they share the same power source. Kept up with the Time Eater). Higher with Super Sonic Boost | At least Massively FTL+ (Should be far faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can push rocks larger than him) | Class Z to Unknown | At least Class Z to Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class to Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: Planet level+ (Can tank hits from Classic Knuckles, Metal Sonic, and Mecha Sonic). Higher with Force-fields and Color Powers | Multi-Solar System level to Universe level+ (Took attacks from the Time Eater unharmed) | At least Universe level+ (Far superior to his Super form, who took hits from the Time Eater unharmed) Stamina: Very high (Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders). Limitless as Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and Color Powers. | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Universal+ with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Several meters with Hyper Flash. At least Universal+ with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Power Sneakers, Rings, Chaos Emeralds, Item Boxes, Wisps | Chaos Emeralds | Super Emeralds *'Optional Equipment:' Time Stones Intelligence: Though less experienced than his Modern counterpart, Classic Sonic is an exceptionally skilled combatant in his own right. Much like his Modern counterpart, he has saved the world almost single-handedly on a number of occasions. He has foiled every one of Dr. Robotnik's plots, overwhelming his foes with his sheer speed and a myriad of derivative techniques that allow him to casually plow through armies of robots designed to pillage entire countries. Sonic has profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that let him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. Weaknesses: He cannot use many abilities showcased by his Modern counterpart and has trouble in aquatic areas due to his inability to swim. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic: *'Spin Attack:' Sonic curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. *'Spin Jump:' A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. *'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Sonic performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. *'Drop Dash: '''Sonic stores up momentum while in mid-air and curls into a ball as he drops down to the ground, upon where he will instantly initiate a Spin Dash and rocket in the desired direction. *'Sonic Boost:' Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and accelerates to his highest speed. *'Super Peel Out:' Sonic moves his legs in a specific circle pattern while remaining stationary, before taking off at speeds surpassing his regular speed. Sonic then crouches slightly down in a standing position and begins moving his legs in a specific pattern to build up speed, while he remains stationary in one spot. Once he has built up enough speed, Sonic takes off in the direction he is facing at extreme speeds. *'Insta-Shield:' Sonic creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. '''Color Powers:' Black Bomb v2.png|Black Wisp Dark-Blue-wisp.png|Blue Wisp Crimson Wisp Art.png|Crimson Wisp Bluewisp.png|Cyan Wisp Greeen Wisp - Sonic Colors - (1).png|Green Wisp Grey wisp.png|Grey Wisp Indigo Wisp Artwork.png|Indigo Wisp Ivory.png|Ivory Wisp Magenta Wisp Art.png|Magenta Wisp Orange Wisp - Sonic Colors Artwork - (1).png|Orange Wisp Pink-wisp-spikes.png|Pink Wisp Wisp Purple.png|Purple Wisp Redwisp.png|Red Wisp Wisp Violet.png|Violet Wisp Yellowwisp.png|Yellow Wisp *'Black Bomb:' Using the power of a Black Wisp, Sonic becomes a living and incredibly dense bomb. In this form his he is able to induce widespread explosions by detonating himself without causing himself harm. *'Blue Cube:' Using the power of a Blue Wisp, Sonic transforms into a perfectly shaped blue cube. When transformed into the Blue Cube, Sonic can send out powerful shockwaves by slamming into the ground. *'Crimson Eagle:' Using the power of a Crimson Wisp, Sonic turns into a crimson-colored eagle-like figure. As the Crimson Eagle, Sonic can achieve flight and soar through the air unhindered. *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Sonic transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Sonic can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surfaces. *'Green Hover:' Using the power of a Green Wisp, Sonic turns into a green hovercraft. As the Green Hover, Sonic gains the power of flight, allowing him to fly leisurely through midair. *'Gray Quake:' Using the power of a Grey Wisp Sonic transforms into a grey iron ball with yellow eyes. As the Gray Quake, Sonic's body density is greatly increased, making him so heavy that jumping or falling down on the ground can create destructive shockwaves. The Gray Quake also possesses wall-crawling abilities, allowing Sonic to scale walls despite his weight in this form. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Sonic turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Sonic essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Sonic is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Sonic the ability to levitate through midair. *'Ivory Lightning:' Using the power of an Ivory Wisp Sonic transforms into a living, straw-colored lightning bolt. As the Ivory Lightning, Sonic gains the same properties as that of a real lightning bolt. Associated with this form, Sonic can move at lightning-fast speeds and with acrobatic movements as living electricity. Sonic also obtains electrokinetic abilities in this form, giving him the ability to either form threads of electricity that he can use to either electrocute enemies or connect himself to targets as tethers. *'Magenta Rhythm:' Using the power of a Magenta Wisp Sonic turns into a large magenta-colored eighth note. When in this form, Sonic is able to bounce on air, allowing him to move through mid-air in semi-flight. *'Orange Rocket:' Using the power of an Orange Wisp Sonic into a stubby orange rocket with six fins arranged in a regular hexagon on the rear. As the Orange Rocket, Sonic can create powerful jet propulsion from his back to launch himself forward through midair at staggering speeds. *'Pink Spikes:' Using the power of a Pink Wisp Sonic turns into a hot pink spiky ball. As the Pink Spikes, Sonic gains long, razor-sharp and extremely durable spikes on his body. By inserting these spikes into a surface, Sonic can stick perfectly firm to any surface, allowing him to climb up walls and along ceilings. The spikes can also be used offensively by using them to pierce opponents. It can also be used to augment the Spin Dash, making it much more powerful than normal. *'Purple Frenzy:' Using the power of a Purple Wisp Sonic the user turn turns into a flowing purple, demonic-looking chomper that constantly gives off a dark and thick aura. As the Purple Frenzy, Sonic gains a powerful jaw that can chew and consume any matter he bites off and add it to his own mass, allowing the Purple Frenzy to grow larger for each bite until reaching maximum size. When reaching maximum size, the Purple Frenzy also gains a suction breath that lets Sonic suck in smaller objects not too heavy or rooted to the ground. *'Red Burst:' Using the power of a Red Wisp Sonic turns into a red fireball that constantly gives off an aura of flames. As the Red Burst, Sonic obtains limited pyrokinetic abilities. Sonic can form a shield of flames around himself that instantly incinerates anything it touches, and he can create explosions of fire by combusting into flames without inflicting harm on himself. These explosions can be channeled to shoot Sonic higher into the air or be charged up to trigger large-scale and powerful explosions that destroy nearly anything within its range. In addition, Sonic's speed increases while using the Red Burst. *'Violet Void:' Using the power of a Violet Wisp Sonic turns into a large, ghastly and smoky black orb with violet outlines. As the Violet Void, Sonic essentially becomes a living black hole which can draw objects into himself from a distance and make them vanish into a void within him. However, the user cannot draw in objects that are too big or heavy. Because of the Violet Void smoke-like makeup, Sonic is granted limited intangibility, allowing him to pass through certain obstacles unharmed. As the Violet Void, Sonic is also capable of flight through mid-air. Like the Purple Frenzy, the Violet Void can add the mass of the objects they draw into them, allowing Sonic to grow larger the more he consumes until they reach maximum size. Also, the more the Violet Void increases in size, the stronger its suction ability becomes, enabling Sonic to draw in bigger and heavier objects from greater distances. At maximum size, the Violet Void can draw in objects the size of the Frigate Skullian, a medium-sized aircraft. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Sonic turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Sonic can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Sonic to move through the water like a living torpedo. *'Final Color Blaster:' Sonic gathers all the color Wisps around himself, and uses their combined Hyper Go-On Energy to greatly enhance his attacks in a rainbow aura. Super Sonic: *'Super Sonic Spinning:' Super Sonic begins spinning in mid-air while charging Chaos Energy. Once charged, he shoots himself forward as a powerful projectile and rams into nearby targets. *'Super Sonic Boost:' Super Sonic surrounds himself in a powerful fiery aura of chaos energy and flies into the target at incredible speed. Hyper Sonic: *'Hyper Flash:' A technique used by Hyper Sonic, in which he flashes a powerful and blinding light to damage all enemies near him while boosting himself in a certain direction for enhanced mobility. Feats: Respect thread Key: Base | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: This profile covers the Classic iteration of Sonic. For the Modern and Adventure iterations, see Sonic the Hedgehog (Game Character). Gallery File:Mania_artwork_.jpeg File:Mania_Plus_artwork_.jpeg File:1991_Sonic.png File:The Classic.png File:38C77919-C434-4CD1-9428-3B6CC8A5EBA9.png File:Generations_CS.png Others Notable Victories: Marisa Kirisame (Touhou Project) Marisa's Profile (Hyper Classic Sonic and Marisa from Windows are used) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) Remilia's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were in their strongest Low 2-C keys) Notable Losses: Yu Narukami (Persona 4) Yu Narukami's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized and Low 2-C versions were used) Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Knuckles' Profile (Both were in Hyper form and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sega Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Brawlers Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Mascots Category:Stone Walls